mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Donkey
/ / / |next = / / / |hide = Big hiding holes/Caves , Berry bushes |equivalent = / / |realeased = Jan 20 |tier = 7 |passive = N/A }} UPGRADED to Donkey! Press W to Kick any animal behind you The Donkey is the 7th land animal in Mope.io and is the land equivalent of the Zebra, Turtle, and Muskox. Technical The Donkey: * Has a maximum XP of 7.9K, at which point it evolves to the Cheetah, Stingray, and Wolf at 7.9K XP. * Upgrades from the Fox, Jellyfish, and Arctic fox at 4.2K XP . * Can eat all animals below it to Rabbit and their ocean/arctic equivalents. * Can eat berries, mushrooms, mushroom bushes, plankton, lilypads, red mushrooms, blackberry, pear, seaweed, kelp, starfish and all animals below it except Mouse, Shrimp, and Chipmunk. * Can be eaten by all animals above it. * Can hide in large hiding holes, berry bushes and plankton bushes. * The Donkey has a special ability where it kicks other animals with its rear legs, hurting and stunning them. * It's on the top 4 trolling animal in the game. Appearance The Donkey's main body color is a medium gray-brown with lighter ears. It has two large, beady black eyes - like every animal on Mope.io - and has a roughly triangular muzzle with two dots for nostrils. Unlike most animals, who have a simple tail. the Donkey's sticks straight out and back, and is tufted with a cloud of black fur. Strategy Use your ability to your advantage. If any predators come too close, kick them back. Also, use it against tail-biters. If bitten, kick it and eat it. Skilled players that want some quick XP, players can kick a predator after biting its tail. The Donkey is one of the best animals for trolling because of it's kick ability. It has a funny way to troll; when you see an animal that is being chased by its predator, just kick it and it will bounce and crash into it's predator. You can also kick the predator to bounce into its prey too! Don't be too aggressive though; you can't kick your way out of everything. Besides, you never know when you're going to miss, so you better be sure that they are directly behind you and close enough for a good kick! Another way to troll using Donkey is to stay close by to two Dragons fighting each other. When one is extremely close to dying, move a bit closer, turn around, and use your kick on the Dragons. Your kick will kill the Dragon that was low on HP, providing you with a quick pathway to Dragon. A Black Dragon that is close to dying is the jackpot: be sure to use your kick on it! Whenever you see a high-level animal that is close to dying, just dash over to it and use your kick. But you have to time your kick correctly and also determine if you're close enough to the animal to have it within your kick range. You also have to make sure that the animal has low enough HP for your kick to kill it in one hit; otherwise, someone else could steal your kill or the animal could come after you and kill you before your kick could recharge. All in all, it depends on lots of timing and a bit of luck. Another amazing troll is to wait by the lava biome, then if anyone tries to attack you, kick them into the lava. The stun and the high knock-back of the kick will ensure they die. This can also be used in the water: Kick Octopus, Kraken, and so forth out of the water! This is risky, though. But, it’s amazing against new players! If you just want to play safe and get to the next animal quickly, eat pears and http://mopeio.wikia.com/wiki/Mushroom#Mushroom_bush mushroom bushes. Gallery Donkey.png|The Donkey. Donkey old.png|Donkey with animal images turned off. NewDonkey.png|A freshly upgraded Donkey. donkeykick.png|A freshly upgraded Donkey kicking. Donkey.jpg|A Donkey that just emerged from the ocean. Screen Shot 2017-08-05 at 6.41.18 PM.png|A Donkey killing two Black Dragons fighting with one kick. Trivia * It was added on the Jan 20th update along with the Mammoth, Pear, and Black Berry. * In recent updates, when a Donkey uses its Kick, it gets slowed down for an 8-second interval. * If you get kicked by a Donkey it will say: BAM! You got kicked by a donkey! * The Donkey's kick used to be much more powerful. To have the Donkey as powerful as it used to be, play Wild Mope. (Beta only). pl:Osioł Category:Animals Category:Formatted Category:Mope.io Category:Medium Tier Animals Category:Land Animals Category:Swimmers Category:Mammal